1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp capable of precisely changing an irradiation direction rightward, leftward, upward, and downward.
2. Background Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, for example, an irradiation direction of a headlamp may deviate upward or downward due to a change in payload, and must be adjusted back to the proper irradiation direction. In addition, when the automobile is turning, the irradiation direction of the headlamp must be adjusted to accurately illuminate the direction of travel. Thus, for example, Patent Document 1 proposes a vehicular lamp in which a lamp unit is provided tiltable in the right-left and up-down directions inside a lamp housing, and two driving means are provided inside a single actuator housing by which the lamp unit is moved so as to tilt rightward, leftward, upward, and downward.
According to the vehicular lamp described in Patent Document 1, for example, a single actuator is provided with a swivel shaft that rotates in the right-left direction and a leveling shaft that moves in the front-back direction. The swivel shaft is connected to a lamp unit, and an end of the leveling shaft is connected to a lamp housing. Rotation of the swivel axis moves the lamp unit so as to tilt in the right-left direction, whereas movement of the leveling axis in the front-back direction moves the lamp unit so as to tilt in the up-down direction.
[Patent Document 1]—U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,476 B2